Lost and Found
by lostmind3
Summary: A collection of plot bunnies, prompts, headcanons and incomplete ficlets of all different fandoms. Feel free to play in my Sandbox, just ask permission first. See first chapter notes for more details.
1. Dwarfling Harry

_Authors Note:_

 _Hi Everyone!_

 _I decided I needed to de-clutter my folder of fanfic plot bunnies (etc.)_

 _Part of my difficulty with writing is that I struggle to stick with one idea for a long time - often I am trying to write upwards of 5 separate stories even as I am thinking of other ideas. There is also the problem that I tend to get frustrated that the story takes so long to write - often I write a story not because I want to write it, but because I want to READ it and it doesn't already exist. Hence Lost and Found, where I can present to you all the things that my mind comes up with but doesn't have the time/dedication to write and offer them up for you to play with._

 _However, there are some rules:_

 _1\. Ask permission. I really can't see me ever saying no, but I do want to know just who is writing what. Mostly so I can read it for myself and so I can make a point of mentioning your fic so others can read it too._

 _2\. Don't just copy and paste. I'm happy for you to play with my ideas, that does not mean I'm happy for you to claim my works as your own. And please make sure you clearly state where the original idea came from, a quick disclaimer either in the summary or the notes doesn't take long to write - and will prevent you getting in trouble later down the line as well._

 _3\. Understand that I may come back to any of these ideas myself down the line. It highly likely that reading your works may inspire me to return to my own original idea. That said, I do my best to avoid plagiarizing and if my works seem uncomfortably close to yours please let me know and I'll fix the problem._

 _Finally, I would just like to state that these rules actually apply to all my works, not just Lost and Found. If you're inspired by my Phantom Heroes series, say, or Trick AND Treat, and want to write your own story (AU or not) set in that world, just let me know._

 _Thank you and please enjoy!_

* * *

There are so many different elfling!Harry fics. Though I love them dearly, let's try something different this time. After all, dwarves are not without their own magic – moon runes and secret doors come to mind. It's not so difficult to imagine a connection between dwarves and wizards. Particularly, I think, when you consider the similarities of the Sowilo rune on Harry's forehead – light and power and victory – and dwarven Cirth, or the inclusion of a course called Ancient Runes at Hogwarts.

So! Lets have Harry find himself in Middle Earth, not as an elfling but as a dwarfling. Let's have him stumble upon some trouble (say, for irony's sake, a group of trolls) and be saved by the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Let's have him introduce himself:

"Harry."

"Hâri?! Nôri, is there something you forgot to tell us?"

Or maybe:

"Potter."

"Pottur?! Why you're distant kin! Pull up a seat near Bifur; don't mind the axe now, its fine."

The Company may not be exactly happy about bringing along a child (though Kili cackles gleefully when he realizes how jealous Gimli will be when he finds out) but they can't exactly leave him behind now can they? No one around to look after him except those tree-shaggers and there's no way they can allow that (Bilbo and Harry share a look of bewilderment). Besides, the lad barely speaks any Westron! Who's he supposed to go to ask for help if no one around him speaks Khudzul? Nevermind that Elrond does, in fact, speak Khudzul. That blasted elf can't be trusted to care for a dwarf child – look what they've tried to feed us while we stayed here! No, far better if he stays with them. At least for now anyway, they'll figure out what to do with him before they go into the mountain.

We know Harry would adore being a part of a loving family, but we also know just how much he hates being too coddled. But Dwarrow are a warrior race as well as being craftsmen – its far more likely that they would choose to teach and train a young child rather than trying to keep him ignorant of the dangers of the world. Surely much more to Harry's preference than an elven family who would try to shelter him and protect his (let's face it, practically non-existent) innocence. Besides, given Harry's track record, he's almost certainly going to be adopted by the more… unusual members of the Company. Perhaps the Thief, who can understand Harry's hesitation with trusting others better than the rest. Or maybe the Miner with an axe in his forehead, who reminds Harry a little bit of Hagrid with his gruff kindness and wild appearance. In either scenario, Harry's new Father is hardly likely to tell Harry to cover his eyes and ears and sing "La La La". Though I dare say one of his new uncles may at times remind him of Mrs Weasley (Dori can be quite the mother hen after all, and if you think Bombur wouldn't spend all his time fretting over how thin his tiny nephew is then you've got another thing coming).

What changes? What doesn't? And just how will the dwarves react to Harry's love of flight? ("Hâri/Pottur! Get off that thing right now! Aaah! One scratch! You overgrown pompous chicken! One scratch and we'll be having roast eagle for lunch!") Or for that matter, the utter untameable mess that is his hair? ("How do you do anything with this bird's nest? It's worse than Kili's!")


	2. Waterbender Sokka

I don't remember now where I heard or read it (or even if I made it up), but I remember an interview where we were informed that Sokka would have been a waterbender too, if his natural skepticism hadn't prevented it. What if that wasn't the case?

Give me a waterbending Sokka. A kid who still complains about Katara playing with magic water, but who retaliates by bending the water into her hair. Give me a Sokka who is conflicted – a kid who feels that if they weren't benders their mum might still be alive; who still desperately want to be a warrior like his father and feels guilty that he is constantly drawn in by the pull of bending, the sense of rightness he struggles to explain. Give me a Sokka who chooses to join his sister in the "women's" bending class – despite his "manliness"- because water healing is something that could have saved their mum, could potentially save the tribe's warriors from otherwise fatal injuries. Give me a Sokka who (against his will) feels a sense of solidarity with Zuko when he finds out their enemy is an expert with those swords. Who later bonds with Zuko over being older brothers with prodigy benders for younger sisters, over being average benders who prefer to fight with weapons (and who are largely unrecognized weapon prodigies) but have worked hard to be proficient at both. Give me a Sokka who fights with a strange mix of waterbending and boomerangs/swords/clubs (a style he invents himself) because he knows most people expect one or the other and this gives him an advantage.

Still essentially the same. Still our loveable, goofball, meat-and-sarcasm-guy. Still _Sokka_. But just a little bit _more_.


	3. Pepper Potts is from Lower Tadfield

_Author Notes: Marvel Cinematic Universe's Pepper Potts is Pepper from Good Omens. I was re-reading the book and noticed that they had the same name. I couldn't resist._

* * *

The day she first found Tony working on the Iron Man suit she called Adam. "You're not subconsciously changing reality again are you? Because my boss is planning on becoming a superhero."

Some days Pepper can fool herself into thinking she is an ordinary woman. Most days she looks around her and thinks just how _easily_ she rose through the ranks of one of the world's most prominent weapons company; remembers facing down War at eleven years old with nothing but two bits of wood tied together with string. She's still human, she knows, but then technically so is Adam. So is Wensleydale, out volunteering in third world countries (helping feed the hungry); so is Brian, one of the world's most promising green energy pioneers. All of the Them were human, just not exactly. Not in their entirety. Ineffable, as she supposed the Them's honorary uncles would say.

Tony, Happy and Rhodey all looked at her strangely when she told them that if she ever thought the world was ending that she'd go to Lower Tadfield in England. She knows they're humoring her when she says it's the safest place in the world, but she still gets them to agree that they'd go with her so she counts it as a victory.


End file.
